pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: The Winds of Light
Pikmin: The Winds of Light (Stupid name, I know, best I could come up with) is a new fanon game by EmperorRagingLongLegs. Story Shortly after the events of Pikmin 2, Olimar goes to work. The President rushes towards him. "Olimar! Remember all that treasure we got? It has all been stolen! They even left a note!" They both look at the note. It reads: "All ur treasure r belong to us! Signed, Warven and Wally." "See, they're evil! They even have horrific grammar! So turn yourself around and go back to that planet!" shouts the President. Olimar has no choice but to go to the Pikmin Planet and recover the treasures, and get some new treasure as well... Story continues here. New features The game has many new Pikmin, enemies and bosses, and two new obstacles, as evidenced by the title, wind and light. It also has a quicksave feature that is similar to the one in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War. There are plenty of new gates. The list is here. Pikmin All of the old Pikmin from Pikmin 2 are back, and maybe some from Pikmin 3. There are: *Red Pikmin (fire resistance) *Yellow Pikmin (electricity resistance) *Blue Pikmin (water resistance) *Purple Pikmin (extra carrying capability, wind resistance) *White Pikmin (poison resistance, can dig up buried items) *''maybe'' Rock Pikmin (can break glass, wind resistance) *''maybe'' Flying Pikmin (can fly above obstacles, wind weakness) *Orange Pikmin (light resistance) *Brown Pikmin (ground resistance, can dig) *Magnetic Pikmin (pulls treasure towards them, can walk on metal walls, magnetic weakness) *Bulbmin (resistance to all elements) *Xmin (resistant to everything except consumption and sunset, deal a radius of 100 damage, and can carry 100) *And potentially more! Areas *The Summoning Garden **Adventure Cave **Architect's Playground **Comrade's Cavern *The Spring of Serenity **Melodic Maze **Yellow Depths *??? *??? *The Lost Isles **Teufort Town **Royal Wraith's Palace **Bright Abyss **Green Grottoes **Labyrinthine Fortress *More places to come. Gamemodes *'Story Mode', in which you collect new treasures and follow the thieves Warven and Wally. *'Easy Mode', unlocked after completing the game. You only have Xmin, which can carry 100 each, are resistant to everything except consumption and sunset, and deal 100 damage each AND a radius of damage. Play through the game with these overpowered Pikmin! *'Challenge Mode', which is basically Pikmin 1's challenge mode. *'Treasure Collector Mode', which is similar to Pikmin 3's "Collect Treasure!" gamemode. *'Treasure Collector EX Mode', a time attack version of Treasure Collector Mode. *'Underground Treasure Collector Mode', which is similar to Pikmin 2's challenge mode. *'Underground Treasure Collector DX Mode', a time attack version of Underground Treasure Collector. *'Battle Enemies Mode', Similar to Pikmin 3's "Battle Enemies!" gamemode. *'Battle Enemies EX Mode', a time attack version of Battle Enemies. *'The Pikmin Arena', fight all of the bosses! *'The TRUE Pikmin Arena', fight DX versions of bosses! *'Multiplayer Mode', in which you go against other players. There are unlockable characters. **'Marble Battle', in which you compete for marbles, similar to Pikmin 2's competitive game mode. **'Bingo Battle', which is similar to Pikmin 3's game mode of the same name. *'And maybe more!' Enemies PTWOL Enemies PTWOL Bosses Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Pikmin: The Winds of Light